User talk:Bring back Shani
— Game widow (talk) 17:22, June 7, 2011 ...and apologies for the late welcome. Nice work Really nice work on The Witcher 2 Alchemy page! That's an extremely helpful list, thank you very much :) 07:54, June 4, 2011 (UTC) June 19 - 27 I'll be away, but i trust that you and JPulowski will be taking excellent care of this wiki (as you've done to date). Thanks for your diligence and hard work. - Game widow (talk) 20:33, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. I'll try not to crack under the pressure. ;-) Bring back Shani 01:01, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm back, and egad that new editor is a HORROR!!! But thank you so much for all the work you did in my absence! - Game widow (talk) 22:40, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Welcome back. I've recently had a change of living arrangements so, depending on how things develop, I could be disappearing periodically, myself. Bring back Shani 23:28, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :I hope the change in living arrangements if for the better! - Game widow (talk) 23:51, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, I'm sure it'll be better for someone (I'm just not sure who, yet). ;-) Bring back Shani 14:23, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Cleaver, and other side arms when you added to cleaver to the list of steel swords, did you happen to notice if it was labelled "Additional weapon" ? i have not found one yet, so if you know, we should fix the infobox and add it also on the additional weapons page. - Game widow (talk) 14:43, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, it was. I added "This sword is carried at Geralt's side..." to the pages for the swords I found that were labelled as additional weapons. I'm out of time for more editing right now, but I'll get to them later if you don't before then. Bring back Shani 14:58, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I've seen the changes :) thank-you! - Game widow (talk) 22:19, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Admin rights I've given you the admin rights, if you don't see the effect right away, usually logging out and back in does the trick, but occasionally there's a bit of a lag. Regardless, you should have the ability to block nuisance users shortly :) .. just do double check that the person being blocked is not a fellow admin :) - Game widow (talk) 10:56, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :I'll try not to get carried away. ;-) Now for my first official act... Bring back Shani 19:49, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Battle frenzy and group finishers I searched more thoroughly in the strings files and finally found those specific terms ... i'm not sure how i missed them the first time around. Thanks for catching that - Game widow (talk) 14:17, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Nekkers it is ... and it is nekkers, not drowners for troll trouble. oops ;) - Game widow (talk) 11:19, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, time to block you for inserting false information. ;-) Bring back Shani 23:41, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Sword of the warrior princess Xenthia Screenshot! :D ... i will not believe that thing exists (or is ever added to inventory) without a screenshot :) (reference Notes section of Skalen Burdon's page - Game widow (talk) 15:39, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Here's your screenshot. ;-) : :It's actually just a rusty steel sword that gets added but I've read that someone received a different (but still not unique) sword, so it might be random. You do have to keep playing without choosing the "Farewell." option in order to receive it, though. Bring back Shani 23:53, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Ha! I did play him, but he just said "i'm not fucking playing you anymore" ... but possibly i missed something :) ... thanks :) - Game widow (talk) 11:49, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Minimum price to buy Hmmm, it's a good question ... it might worthwhile changing the template to accommodate all four possibilities, but the idea so far has been to have the two extreme values as a range. I've not noticed the formula being terribly exact, but that could just be because the values we have had reported so far are all over the place. Ideally, what i'd want is those formulae :) then we could just have all the values once we know one of them. And for display purposes, i think i'd try to get mouse-over text to explain each value and just separate the four values with forward slashes. - Game widow (talk) 21:41, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Just another thank-you For your tireless efforts .. i truly appreciate everything you do :) .. i've been a bit preoccupied helping the french and italian wikis, so having you here is fantastic! Thanks again :) - Game widow (talk) 20:54, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. :-) Life has been keeping me busier than usual lately, but I've been trying to keep an eye on things. Bring back Shani 21:35, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Prices I like the prices as you've added them in the Blue Stripes combat jacket (first one i've noticed). I'm going to change the template so that there will be a mouse-over explaining each increment, but to do that, can you list for me explicitly which is which (or confirm? I think what you've shown is "mysterious merchant with haggling / mysterious merchant / haggling / full price" - thanks in advance!) :) - Game widow (talk) 20:50, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :That is the order I used when listing the prices. The Mage's trousers are the only other item I've done so far. Bring back Shani 03:58, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ::OK ... i've updated the Template:Infobox Item2 to allow for four price variations and used it in both the BSCJ and the mage's trousers, let me know what you think (the prices now display mouseover text) - Game widow (talk) 10:51, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :::It looks good to me, except for the trousers now having the same set of prices as the jacket. ;-) I do like having all four values for reference purposes, but sometimes I think it might be better to only include the mysterious merchant's prices for items he actually has in stock (just to avoid potential confusion about what items are available from him).Bring back Shani 11:17, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :Oops, sorry about the trouser prices. As for the extra prices, they are all optional - Game widow (talk) 13:05, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :When you make price changes, i also update the German, French and Italian wikis, so i sometimes get carried away. - Game widow (talk) 14:52, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Dearhenna's memoires Is the image for that book anywhere in here ? - Game widow (talk) 13:30, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :It doesn't have an image in the game. I just noticed it for the first time while I was checking prices. Bring back Shani 13:36, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, i'll fix the infobox then, thanks - Game widow (talk) 15:54, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry to keep flogging a dead horse, but if there's no image, where does the caption appear? - Game widow (talk) 18:21, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::The caption appears in the usual spot, but there is no image. I'm guessing that it was accidentally left out (or the book was accidentally added). If you have an old save from Chapter III, could you check to see if Felicia Cori has the book in your game? Bring back Shani 18:57, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hi, thanks for the fix on the Maximizing Experience Points page. I added an internal link for one of the listed creatures and somehow it seemed to brake the chapter references :( didn't know how to fix it so I appreciate the assist :) --RoseLegion 05:37, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. I just copied that section (with minor adjustments) from a page where they were being displayed correctly. Bring back Shani 18:54, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Shop inventories For now, i've put the tables on the talk pages as i'm not sure what some of the stats mean.. for example the respawn time = 3600, is that 3600 seconds ? or game seconds ? and of course there are some inventories there which i've never seen, like the mysterious merchant and isidor kay for chapter III. In case you were wondering :) - Game widow (talk) 19:42, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :That's some interesting information you've collected. Do the game files give some indication that the respawn value is a measure of time? I'd thought that inventory respawning was based on distance, but haven't tested very thoroughly. Bring back Shani 12:10, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Please email me I have some news regarding the wiki for admins only, please email me - Game widow (talk) 21:46, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :About merging your account: the issue is likely that fact that there are spaces in your username. If you create an account at Curse.com and use underscores instead of spaces, then we should be OK and I can merge any of your previous edits with the new version of your user name - Game widow (talk) 14:04, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Blog about the wiki's future Hi, I'm just leaving messages for the current admins to make sure you see my blog at User blog:Sannse/The Future of Witcher Wiki. Please let me know if you have questions or need any help. Thanks -- sannse (help forum | blog) 23:01, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Perhaps we can talk? I'm writing this to the most recently active admins here, to see if we can talk about the recent fork. In one way, the fork wasn't a surprise. I know Game widow hasn't been happy with Wikia for a while and working for Curse while Witcher was on Wikia must have been a strange combination. But I was surprised that there wasn't an community discussion before the fork, it seems to have been as sudden for you as it was for me! I think that suddenness meant that you didn't get the chance to talk through the reasons for forking, and that we didn't get the chance to try and solve any problems that were keeping you from staying. Obviously, Game widow and I are going to have different viewpoints on some things - for example, I disagree with her explanation of why she was banned from Wikia (we don't ban people for forking). So my hope is that I can give you another perspective, and help you decide both individually and as the leaders of your community, whether you would like to return to Wikia. I think there are two parts to this: Firstly, why is Wikia better? And secondly, what needs to be improved on Wikia to make it the right place for you? I know one of the issues that Game widow mentioned was our image policy. That impacted the uncensored versions of the sex cards. Active monitoring of our image policy is new to us, and it's something we're learning about as we go along. At the moment, we're reviewing our policies around what is and isn't allowable, specifically because of cases like yours where there is a valid reason to show nudity. So it seems that one of the ways we can make Wikia work better for you, is to continue that, and work out the best way to allow legitimate images while still removing inappropriate ones. And on the first question: Wikia is the place where your work will be seen. We are now one of the largest US gaming network in terms of pageviews. So even when a community forks, those visitors will largely still be reading your articles on Wikia. And as a large and growing network of wikis, we put a lot of time and resources into making sure the wikis we host are running smoothly and getting the attention they deserve. We have contacts with many gaming and other companies, and are increasing this aspect of what we do all the time. And we have a dedicated and extensive engineering team monitoring the site and updating it with new features. I'm sure you can tell that I'm proud of Wikia, and want to have the chance to persuade each of you that it's the best place for you to continue to build the wonderful wiki you have created. I'd love you to join me on the blog post I wrote to talk this over. Or I can be available , or via email, or on Skype chat (I'm "sannsec" there). Please let me know if you have any questions, or if I can help in any other way. Thanks -- sannse (help forum | blog) 19:12, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Fork guidelines Hi, please can you see my last comment at User blog:Sannse/The Future of Witcher Wiki. Thanks -- sannse (help forum | blog) 19:08, April 4, 2013 (UTC)